


泽梅尔家的幽禁夜

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	泽梅尔家的幽禁夜

伊修加德今冬的皇都社交季以狄兰达尔家声势浩大的舞会作为开场序幕，可在盈门宾客与杯觥交错间博得众人目光的却是泽梅尔伯爵的那位不管身在何处都永远是人群焦点的侄子。

不过是觉得某个眼缘浅薄的家伙多看了自己几眼，这位脾气暴躁的贵族少爷便穿过跳着圆圈舞的人群，一手提着红葡萄酒，一手端着杯子，向那位看起来面相陌生的年轻人敬了满满一杯。浓郁醇香的液体全都倾倒在对方那头梳理整齐的卷发上，顺着脖子流下来的绯色溪流染红白色礼服胸前一片，让那位原本只是无心的冒犯者心口像被刺中了般，目瞪口呆地看着格里诺，质问他为何这么做。

因为你看我的样子让我很不爽啊！格里诺只在心里回答对方的提问，没有作声。让舞曲戛然而止的是玻璃瓶砸裂的清脆声响，和摆满点心的餐桌被人体的重量压垮的重重碎音。格里诺傲慢地看着那个头破血流的家伙，嗤笑他简直软弱得像个女人。可他还没得意多久，便被怒不可遏的泽梅尔伯爵赏了个耳光，将他满脸的得意洋洋击个粉碎。

那个陌生的年轻人跟狄兰达尔伯爵的血缘很近，伯爵正是青睐这位虽然不胜武力却在星天观测方面颇具天分的晚辈，有意提携他在上流社会的地位，才将他邀请来这场舞会，准备寻个合适的时机将他引荐给皇都的名流。格里诺引出的这场闹剧让狄兰达尔伯爵颜面扫地，以至于泽梅尔伯爵不得不因为这起流血冲突向狄兰达尔伯爵赔礼道歉，并保证重罚自家这位有失体统的侄子。

格里诺就这么被泽梅尔伯爵下达了禁足令，与整个社交季的美酒佳人和歌舞升平无缘，只有无人到访的白天可以在府邸范围内逛逛透透气，若有宾客到来，为了彰显泽梅尔家严格的家规和伯爵对此次事件的重视，格里诺就只能呆在自己的房间里，被隔绝在热闹与享乐之外。

“狄兰达尔家又怎么样？不敢用拳头解决问题的都是懦夫！” 在把所有能想到的恶毒词语都送给那个软绵绵的青年，并觉得仍不解气地迁怒了他的整个家族之后，格里诺躺在铺垫着暗红色绸缎的床上忿忿不平地总结道，这句话作为他今晚发言的中心思想已经被他以各种语气重复了十几遍。

“狄兰达尔可是你们泽梅尔家的盟友，如果我没记错的话你的母亲大人就是他们家的小姐呢。”波勒克兰从窗子翻进来的时候没有人阻拦他，仆人们既不敢违抗伯爵的命令给里面关禁闭的人送些他这时候不该享受的东西，又担心让里面那位等太久了日后被他寻个理由算账，一个肯主动趟这趟浑水的佣兵在那些畏畏缩缩的下人们眼里简直是救星，倒把他们平时里私底下谈论这个独眼的男人时说他是个人渣的事全忘得一干二净。“对你们贵族来说，少一个盟友的损失恐怕比多一个敌人还要令人头疼吧？”

“你怎么说起话来跟老爷子一模一样了？到底谁才是泽梅尔家的人？我还是你？”格里诺说话的时候狠狠踢了一脚波勒克兰，他对波勒克兰会来看他毫不意外，认为他应该也对自己的坏脾气抱有同样的觉悟。

“严格来说我俩都是，你是泽梅尔家的公子，我是泽梅尔家的佣兵。”波勒克兰被格里诺踢中的时候正衔着酒瓶上的软木塞，深绿色的玻璃瓶装着的梅红色液体剧烈摇晃着，在瓶壁落下均匀的帘幕，这是管家特意塞给他的好酒，希望他可以安抚好这位脾气暴躁的少爷，别把动静闹到楼下的宴会上去。

“别以为一瓶酒就可以打发我。”格里诺冷漠地看着波勒克兰的动作，话却不是对他说的。

“那就用来打发我吧。”波勒克兰说着倒了小半杯，对着水晶灯璀璨的光线摇晃着，欣赏那几乎透明的杯挂，又凑到鼻前闻了闻，这应该是一瓶上好的酒，可波勒克兰也分辨不出这瓶好酒跟别的好酒有什么区别。“你真的不要？”

格里诺抬抬眼睛，闷闷地哼一声，却伸过手将杯子抢在了手里，几滴酒晃荡出来，落在他从睡袍里伸出的裸露大腿上，凉丝丝地带起一片鸡皮疙瘩，“有时候，我在想，会不会做佣兵的生活比当一个贵族更有意思。”

“您是在说笑吗？泽梅尔少爷？”虽说格里诺说话的风格就是这般不着边际，但波勒克兰仍以为自己听错，他戏谑地选用了敬语，“请问您哪里看出来风餐露宿的佣兵生活比犯了错关禁闭还有好吃好喝的少爷日子更有意思的？”

佣兵说不定比泽梅尔家的少爷自由，不会连个欠揍的人都不能揍。格里诺心里想着，却也知道八成不是这回事，说出来波勒克兰大概有一千条理由反驳他，所以他只说，“给我讲讲当佣兵的事吧？”

“大少爷想听睡前故事的话这可不是什么好选择。”波勒克兰的语气仍是惯有的冷淡，他猜想格里诺是当真找不到别的消遣，才会旧事重提，“我是不会告诉你我的眼——”

“我不问这个。”格里诺翻了个白眼，他的虹膜颜色淡得跟雪一样，却有着十分光亮的神采，躲在布幔的影子里看起来像一只豹子，“你的枪术是谁教的？”

“没有人教。”波勒克兰简短地回答，看着格里诺一脸不信的样子，又继续说着，“硬要说的话大概是街上那些喜欢欺负人的大孩子们吧，从小跟他们拼命，拼到十几岁命还在的话就算出师了。”

“如果输了的话会怎么样？”格里诺忽然有了兴致，凑近前来了些，他的暗金色头发有几束散在耳边，在脸上投下几片阴影，“会被揍吗？”

“揍是免不了，还可能被操。”波勒克兰轻描淡写地说，酒杯里他的脸庞在血色中如水月般摇晃，“也可能被迫帮他们去偷东西。”

格里诺在听到“操”字的时候皱了皱眉，又很快扬了扬，想想这也是很正常的事情，贵族还有对自己家漂亮晚辈出手的呢，何况那些更是没一点规矩的平民。他继续问，“投降呢？”

“那就算是接受他们的支配了，从此要定期缴纳保护费，从商店里偷条面包，从富人身上摸块怀表，从更小的孩子那里抢东西，或者揍他们，不停地揍，直到他们肯变得跟我们一样。”波勒克兰在回忆过去的时候总是简明扼要，将那些对于某个贵族而言只是发生在无法想象的世界里的堪以解闷的事浓缩成平铺直叙的寥寥几句，“还是有可能挨操。”

你被操过吗？格里诺忽然想这么问，他盯着对方那只看不见的眼睛，定定地看着，最后却换成随意的一句，“你第一次当佣兵是什么时候？”

“忘了，十四岁还是十五岁？也可能更小。”波勒克兰是真的想不起，当回忆带不来什么额外欢欣的时候，就连打发时间都有比它更好的选择，“有个贵族要我去帮他送信，地点是中央高地最南边的岗哨。我那时还没想过要当佣兵，我只是随手接了这份送上门来的容易活儿，送信比在街上抢吃的可容易多了。”

“然后呢？”格里诺一手支着脑袋，另只仍拿着杯子，像品味佐酒的菜肴一样听着波勒克兰说话。

“然后我发现佣兵这活很适合我。”波勒克兰注满格里诺的杯子，然后是自己的，房间里酒香四溢，除了鲜花还有梅子与葡萄被咬破的汁水味道，“成了有钱拿，不会饿肚子，失败了就死了，还是不会饿肚子。”

“那你是怎么到福尔唐家的？”格里诺将手里的杯子与波勒克兰的轻轻碰了下，在提到福尔唐的名字是眼里闪过不屑的神情，这以红色独角兽为家徽的家族跟泽梅尔在政坛上站的不是一边，但让格里诺真正觉得不爽的是他们家老头子总是一副老好人样子的做派。

“他们当时刚好在招人，而我刚好知道了这个消息。”波勒克兰将酒杯朝对方那边斜了斜，作为碰杯的回礼。

“你都不兴挑雇主的吗？”格里诺认为波勒克兰的气质跟福尔唐家完全不搭调，想不明白他是怎么在那惺惺作态的屋檐下生活那么久的。

“我是个佣兵，佣兵除了钱没有别的雇主。”波勒克兰平静地回答，这酒的味道真的不错，在舌头上化开的甘醇渐渐地流淌到了别的地方。

“只要给你足够的钱，你就什么都肯做吗？”格里诺伸手摘下几颗深色浆果，嘴角勾起一抹邪肆的微笑。

“嗯。”波勒克兰点了一下头，看了眼格里诺意味深长的表情，保险起见地补充道，“大部分情况吧。”

“睡你也可以吗？”格里诺故作认真地问，深红色的果汁染红他的犬牙与嘴唇一角，他本是玩笑，却也有些好奇这种可能性到底有没有。

“这个不行，我又不是妓子。”波勒克兰表情严肃地摇摇头，他方才看格里诺眼里那恶作剧般的兴奋，早料到他接下来肯定不会问什么好话。

“被你睡呢？”格里诺放肆地仰笑，紧追不放地问着，说着话却整个人都靠了过来。

“怎么？你有兴趣？”波勒克兰语气轻佻地反问，隔着空气沿着格里诺脸上那道伤痕划过去，像在远远地抚摸一般。

“滚！”格里诺挥手打开波勒克兰那只在自己眼前暗示着什么的手，换了个话题，“那你是怎么从福尔唐家出来的呢？”

“因为我觉得他们家的某个小姐看起来味道不错，想尝尝。”确实是这样的，波勒克兰至今仍记得那是个美丽的女人身上有种他叫不出名的昂贵香料的味道。

“味道好吗？”格里诺的目光里带着促狭，笑得更肆无忌惮。

“我只撕开了花瓣，没尝到那花蜜。”波勒克兰遗憾地说，脑子里闪过一瞬间将那娇嫩的鲜花尝了个完全的假设，到时候恐怕就不是驱逐这么简单的了。

“讲点别的吧？”格里诺不缺女人，所以对女人的事情不是特别感兴趣，他想听些特别的，“你见过极光吗？”

“见过。”波勒克兰说话时眼睛看着窗外，像在回忆里搜寻着什么，“绿色的像一块闪着光的旗帜，挂在树梢上飘扬。”

“美吗？”格里诺只在书上见过极光，他去过几次西高，却总是错过。

“吃得饱穿得暖的话大概会觉得它美吧？”波勒克兰声音淡然，并不以为奇，“可若是在雪地挖出的坑里饿着肚子过夜的话，只会恨不得把那块绿色的布从天上扯下来当做被子盖。”

格里诺嗤笑一声，往嘴里灌了口酒，说，“看不出你还是个诗人。”

“我是吗？”波勒克兰的目光落在格里诺表情半真半假的脸上，随口反问，以前倒也有人这么说过。

格里诺眨了眨眼睛，语气里难得这样的认真而不带戏谑，“我常常觉得你嘴里说出来的句子比那些古板的家庭教师课本上的顺耳多了。”

“你还想听什么？”波勒克兰问，“除了极光我还见过白日太阳的幻影，夜晚月亮被放大的光晕，还有红色的流星和环形的彩虹……只要你肯到高地去呆个十几年，从过去的一年四季呆到现在的终年只有冬天，你想看什么都能瞧得见。”

“算了，我觉得好无聊。”格里诺摇摇头，把自己翻成仰卧，修长的腿从睡袍里探出来，在床上占据偌大的空间，他就连叹气的时候声音都是张扬的。

“是啊，无聊得很。却不知刚才哪个大少爷觉得当佣兵有意思的？”波勒克兰摇了摇酒瓶子，液体摇晃的声音空洞响脆，里面已经没多少了，“喝完它我去开另一瓶。”

“我说的是我的生活，无聊得令人窒息。”格里诺避开波勒克兰伸过来的酒瓶口子，举着空杯子对着天花板摇晃着。“虽说不愁吃饭吧，但也没什么别的好处了。”

“等你真一穷二白地去当了佣兵，就会觉得吃饱穿暖是最不容易的事情了。”波勒克兰见他不要，便对着瓶子喝干了剩下那一点，“只有衣食无忧的人才会有闲心考虑多余的事情。”

“是的，我知道，可我就是觉得这样的生活令人厌烦透顶，该做的事，总是那么几样，会见的人，总是那么几个……”格里诺说着发出一声咆哮，他的脸上显露出厌恶，他天性喜好新奇，爱寻刺激又不受拘束，又因其家境让他不用为自己的肆意消遣承担什么后果逐渐演变成了为所欲为。他动了动嘴唇，“你能相信吗？波勒克兰，我有时候觉得，我根本就是在拖你陪我浪费生命。”

“如果你指的是像现在这样喝着好酒躺在床上，烤着壁炉里的火浪费生命的话，我并不介意，多浪费点也行。”床边摆着好几瓶标签不同的酒，波勒克兰认不全它们，便随便拿个近的，他又用期待却又戏谑的声音说，“再来个把女人就好了。”

“我是认真的，”格里诺狠狠地在波勒克兰的胸前锤了一拳头，酒精的作用让他银色的眼睛里红得像燃烧着的火焰，“你不是也抱怨过舞会和应酬很无聊，陪着我取笑那些笑里藏刀的家伙，觉得他们什么本事没有，也就是托生得了个好祖宗吗？”格里诺将酒杯随手一扔，烧制精致的玻璃器皿撞在墙上发出破碎的声音，“明明我跟他们也没什么两样……哎，你就当我醉了说几句胡话吧？”

“好吧，大少爷是醉了，不过我可清醒着的。”波勒克兰觉得格里诺绝对是喝多了，他进来时便看到地上倒着几个碎酒瓶子，可半醉半醒的时候，也说不定是话语最真的时候。屋内安静了片刻，只听见格里诺从床上的篮子里扯葡萄的声音，波勒克兰顿了顿，忽然说，“有的话我只会说一次，你可得听好。”

“是什么？”格里诺问，声音有些含混，他刚给自己嘴里塞了三大枚果子，正努力地咀嚼着。

“我从来不觉得你跟他们一样，也从来不觉得跟你在一起是浪费生命。”波勒克兰的表情较平时松动了些，目光依旧是冷淡的，声音里大概有一分诚实。

“佣兵的活也包括说好听的话讨雇主欢心吗？”格里诺的喉头动了动，吞下嘴里的东西，枕着自己的手臂问。

“只要你给够钱，我可以说上三天三夜。”波勒克兰的目光落在格里诺的眼里，又很快移到别处，他的声音似笑非笑，也许是认真的，也许只是在说笑话，“不过这次免费。”

2018-11-03


End file.
